Star Wars Reunion
by Purple bladed jedi
Summary: Revan is back!and she's coming to telos! but what is her purpose for coming? and what is the annoying voice in her head telling her to break the rules? Carth and the others better find out whats going on before its to late!
1. Brittany Thorn of the Burning Phoenix

Chapter 1

Swish!

Another body falls to the ground.

The smell of death was all around.

Zip!

A purple lightsaber retreats to the hilt.

The thin cloaked figure looked around.

Death was everywhere.

The figure sighed.

Walking over to a Twi'lek body she bent over and pulled a datapad out of a pocket.

She slipped it into her cloak.

One more to get she thought.

Turning on the spot, she ran at full pelt back through the forest to her ship.

Once in the pilots' seat, she took the datapad out and read it.

When she finished, she punched in the coordinates into the control panel.

The aircraft started to fly up.

Grabbing the steering consol, she pulled up and flew the ship out of the atmosphere.

Once out, she put the ship on autopilot and went into the medbay.

She pulled out medic pack and stabbed it into her leg.

Also grabbing a bandage, wrapped it around her wounded arm.

Once she was treated, she walked into one of the crew quarters and laid down on one of beds, falling asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Brittany Thorn woke up from her slumber.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Quickly getting dressed into a long, flowing brown Jedi robe, she ran into the cockpit.

Looking out the window she saw a huge planet.

Telos.

She had been traveling for three weeks to get here.

It had been so long since I was last came here she thought.

We _are not here to site see, we are on here on business_, a little voice told her.

She never knew where the voice came from but listened to it otherwise, it always knew what to do.

She called it Kreia, her old mentor.

She had felt the death of her master less than two years ago.

That was the day her mission started.

Brittany took over the controls, switching off the autopilot she dived the ship into the cities docking bay.

"This is Telos docking bay 5 control, who may I asked is landing?"

Brittany looked at the screen in front of her to see a man with earphones on.

"This is Brittany Thorn of the Burning Phoenix wishing to land." She stated to the screen.

The man on the screen started typing on his computer.

"Brittany Thorn of the Burning Phoenix, you have permission to land." He replied.

The screen disappeared.

Brittany landed her ship on the docking bay.

Once she was out, she locked up her ship and walked over to a Rodian wearing a orange uniform.

The Rodian muttered something in an alien langue like "_welcome to Telos docking bay 5, please pay 200 credits before entering the terminal_."

She paid her fee, pulled her hood over to hide her face and walked through the door.

Just as she put her foot on the marble floor, four pairs of hands grabbed her from no-where.

She looked to see what was going on when she heard one of them talk.

"so this is Brittany Thorn huh, well you need to come with us missy."

A human male had just pushed her face first into a wall.

She felt them put stun cuffs around her wrist, then she was dragged from the terminal into a hover car and driven to a large building in the middle of the city.


	2. Kreia, no

Chapter 2

Brittany's POV:

I was pushed through a door into a cream marbled room.

I didn't have enough time look around but I remember see a desk with a young woman sitting behind it.

I was then dragged into a room to the side.

Inside were ten energy cells.

One of my captors punched in a code and opened the door to one of the cells.

I was pushed into it, then had the stun cuffs taken off.

The door then slid shut and locked itself.

I turned around and looked at my captors.

They were wearing orange uniforms.

Republic officers.

Two of them walked out leaving the other two there.

One stood next to my cell.

I looked at the one staring at me.

I decided to ask him some questions.

"Hey, why am I in here? I only just got to the planet." I complained.

He stepped closer to the cell.

"You are here because you came to Telos in order to attack and kill a citizen here, who was under republic security." He stated.

I gave him a look.

"Attack and kill? Me? A jedi? No I'm just here to get some information and leave." I replied matter-factly.

He smirked at me.

"Yes, get information by killing the holder." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're just twisting my words you know."

He shook his head slightly, chuckling.

"You know you're quite pretty when you're being smart." He told me giving a charming smile.

One word went through my head: Eww!

"Did you know that you're disgusting when you act like a jackass?" I stated.

He was about to talk back when the guard told him he had to report to the admiral.

Looking back at me one last time he gave me that same smile.

I just poked my tongue out at him before he left.

I had decided to sit down in my cell 'cause I had gotten bored.

The guard seemed to have gotten bored as well because he was flicking his gun to see if it reacted.

I looked at him.

"So…who is the admiral?" I asked him.

He looked a bit surprised that I was talking to him casually and not bribing him into letting me out.

Probably surprise I'm talking to him at all.

"Um…" he stammered.

I gave an expecting look.

"Admiral Carth Onasi." He stated proudly.

"One of the best we've had." He added.

"Carth?! He's here?!" I asked standing up.

I must have shocked him with my sudden movement 'cause he raised his gun at me.

I couldn't believe it, one of my old friends.

"yes" he said cautiously.

I sat back down.

He lowered his gun.

"you know, you look familiar."

"really?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"yeah, I saw the admiral looking at a picture of you, he said you were an old friend of his."

A picture?! He hasn't forgotten?

_Child we no time to ponder over memories._

That was Kreia.

The guard guessed the conversation was over and started looking at a poster.

_Now dear, we have to think of way out of here._

Kreia I'm not going to break out of here, if I do you know that Carth will send out every soldier until he finds me.

_Yes but we'll be long gone._

What makes you so sure? My ship is locked away and my lightsaber is in this building somewhere.

_Then find it, we'll get it escape to the ship and be off the planet in no time._

What about the information?

_We might have enough time to grab that as well._

Kreia, no.

_Dear what other choice do you have? By the time your out, the information will be long gone._

I know Carth, he'll let me out.

_Are you sure?_

Yes, now let me think.

_Of course._


	3. Letting a killer go free

Chapter 3

Carth's POV:

There she is again.

Flashing through my mind.

In the photo frame on my desk.

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I've heard from Bastila a couple of times.

Only to tell me that the council has not heard a word from Revan.

What use was that information to me, huh?

It just made me even angrier at them.

There was a knock at my office door.

"Come in." I called.

One of the republic soldiers walked in.

"What is it?" I barked, I was in no mood for my usual warmth.

He stood to attention in front of me.

"Sir, we have caught the off-worlder that was here for the guarded citizen."

"Very good." I said.

"Sir, could I suggest that you take a look at the prisoner?" he asked.

"Sure, why not."

I pushed some buttons on my desk and a small screen popped up in front of me.

A room full of cells clouded it.

I saw the guard doing nothing.

And the prisoner.

I blinked.

I saw a woman sitting down in her cell thinking.

"What's her name?" I asked.

The soldier pulled a piece of paper out and read it.

"Brittany Thorn, she arrived here on a ship called the burning phoenix." He read out.

I stared at him.

"Brit-Brittany Thorn?!" I stuttered.

I looked back at the screen.

She was just sitting there, thinking.

I blinked again, what was she doing here, no notice or anything.

She suddenly snapped her head up like she had just woken up from a trance.

Looking over to the guard she called to him.

He glanced at her and mouthed something like 'I'm not suppose to talk to the prisoners' then turned away from her.

She had a blank expression on her face, which then turned to an annoyed look.

Oh dear, she hates being ignored.

Sure enough a menacing smile crept over her lips.

She said something which looked like a threat, I should know.

The guards eyes opened wide as he spun around to looked her.

Raising his gun, he pointed it at Brittany.

Anger raised in me.

How dare he point that at her.

I looked back at the soldier.

"Phenn, tell him to put away his gun and let her free." I ordered.

"Yes sir…wait a minute, let her free?!" He looked at me in confusion.

"exactly." I said simply.

"But sir! If we let her go she'll go and murder Avian Goshca!"

"No she won't, if she tries to, arrest her."

"Are you sure sir?"

"yes." I said.

He took that as an order.

"And Phenn?"

He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to her at some point."

He nodded.

"I'll see when she'll want to come."

I nodded.

Looking back at the screen, I watch her start to hum.

In the background I heard Phenn radioing the guard.

The guard slowly put his gun down and walked over to the cell and opened it.

She walked out with the guard so he go and get her belongings.

Now to try and talk to her.


End file.
